masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Geth Recon Drone
This article seems redundant considering we have the Drones article that contains most of the information - maybe expand the Drones article and make this page redirect there? --silverstrike 13:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Article? Given that this is an enemy in both ME and ME2, and all the other ME2 enemies have a page (either a stand-alone page or one shared with an identical ME enemy), I would like to turn Geth Recon Drone back into a proper page. Does anyone have any objection to this? UERD 02:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Go right ahead. That is the new standard to have pages for enemies. Lancer1289 02:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'll sandbox a page for Geth Recon Drone, to see if there is enough information to justify a page separate from the existing Drones page. I realized that the Alliance Assault Drone would also deserve its own page under this criteria (as it shows up on Freedom's Progress briefly). Perhaps the Drones page should have subheadings for the Geth Recon Drone and the Assault Drone instead? Let me know what you think is best. UERD 02:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes we are having a seperate conversation on the Talk:Drones page about that. There really is no reason to create a sandbox page for this as you can just create the article and people can add additional information over time. It is policy to have pages or enemies, so a page for each drone, even if they only appear once, like the Bounty Hunter, so just turn the redirect into an article and we'll go from there. I see my Sunday clogged with creating new articles already. Lancer1289 02:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Article! Per Lancer1289's recommendations above, I've made a page for Geth Recon Drone and populated it with the proper structure and ME2 infoboxes. As with the other enemies which appear in both games, there is a ME and ME2 section. Things to do in the immediate term are to produce good screenshots for appearances in both games, as well as testing whether the drones in ME2 are invulnerable to biotic powers. UERD 03:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Just to note, they are immune to most biotic powers, however warp will do some damage, but they are immune to the rest of the powers. Lancer1289 03:08, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :They're not. In fact, I think that biotics work on them even while their shields are up. Pull looked like it did, anyway. Area pull on a drone without defense pulled 2 other shielded drones with it. I'll have to check out haestrom again. Dammej 03:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I remember in ME, the floating enemies (such as Saren's surfboard/flying saucer) were immune to some of the physics-based biotic abilities. Wasn't sure if that applied in ME2, as there are far fewer free-floating enemies (only the drones, if I remember correctly). UERD 03:12, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Really? That's news to me. Every time I have used any power apart from warp, nothing happened. I think I also need to replay Haestrom again. But that will take time as I am working now on the enemy pages and playing through ME. I know that in ME things like this were immune, but I again evey time I have used a power other than warp, nothing happened. Lancer1289 03:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Recon Drones ignore Combat Drones? Can anyone else confirm that Geth Recon Drones ignore an Engineer's Combat Drones? I'm getting that experience on Haestrom. 05:05, March 16, 2014 (UTC)